


Phantom Pain

by GummiStories



Series: Joel Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phantom pain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Pain tends to flare up at the worst times





	Phantom Pain

“Joel if we wish to make it to this dinner Varric is hosting we best be on our way” Dorian mumbled as he fixed his shirt sleeves, heading towards their shared bedroom.

Joel and Dorian had decided to escape for a while after the Exalted council had ended. The couple had run off to Joel’s estate in Kirkwall, the one Varric had given him. As tonight was their first night in Kirkwall, Varric was hosting a dinner in celebration of their arrival, a dinner that they were going to be late if they didn’t hurry up.

“I’m sure your hair looks fine amatus, spending all that-” Dorian cut himself off when he heard a pained groan coming from behind the door. Gently, as to not make any noise, he slowly pushed it. Behind the door Dorian saw Joel’s form hunched over the desk, his long brown hair hanging down in his face.

“F-Fuck…” Dorian heard Joel mutter, his voice sounded strained and pained. Confused to what was going on, Dorian pushed the door open fully, walking in.

“Amatus? Is everything okay?” Dorian questioned quietly, the sound of Dorian’s voice caused to Joel to freeze up before turning to face the Tevinter mage quickly.

“Dorian! Sorry, I was just um, trying to do my hair and I-” Joel cut himself off as he grit his teeth and visually winced, slightly curling in on himself.

“Joel! What’s going on?” Dorian rushed forwards, grabbing the elf before he fell to his knees. From the moment his hands touched the elf’s skin, he could feel the heat and sweat coming off him

“Maker, amatus you’re burning up!” Dorian exclaimed leading Joel over to their bed, loosening his shirt

“Dorian we need to get to-

“Don’t even think about arguing with me; what hurts?” Dorian said sternly

“It’s… it’s my arm, well where my arm was” Joel replied

“Your arm… the one you lost is causing you pain?” Dorian relayed what Joel had said, attempting to make sense of it.

“It doesn’t make sense I know but it really hu-ah!” Joel exclaimed grabbing at the stump where his arm used to be; pain racking through it like lightning.

“I think I’ve heard of something like this before, I believe it’s called phantom pain?” Dorian replied, not knowing what to do in a situation like this

“Dorian it’s not that bad, just give me five minutes and I’ll be okay” Joel said as he attempted to get up but was stopped when he felt two firm hands on his shoulders.

“Absolutely not, you are getting a fever and I would be a terrible partner if I allowed you to go out like this. Lay down and stay here, I’ll be back in a moment” Dorian stated before turning to head out of the room to collect the supplies he needed.

Joel sighed as he watched Dorian leave the room, the pain from his arm causing him to groan involuntarily. The pain had begun from the moment he had woken up, at first it started as a light throbbing but by lunchtime, it had become like a white-hot poker stabbing at his elbow.

Sure he had, had pain in the past but it had never been this severe. The pain ached all the way up the remainder of his arm, across his shoulders and down his spine, every step felt like walking on glass

“I’ve sent a messenger to Varric, I’m sure our dwarven friend will understand” Dorian announced as he walked back into the room, arms full of vials.

“I already said-

“Hush you, there is nothing at this point in time you could say that will change my mind; do you need help taking your shirt off?” Dorian questioned as he placed down the vials on the bedside table. Not wanting to cause himself any more unnecessary pain, Joel allowed Dorian to unbutton his shirt and slide it off his shoulders

“Now I’ve never been very good at buns or ponytails but I believe getting that unruly hair of yours off of your neck may help you cool down slightly” Dorian mumbled as he gently began to grab the brown locks, pulling them back into a ponytail

“You know you love my unruly hair Pavus” Joel snickered 

“Yes, yes we shall talk about how much I love to pull these locks of yours after you’re feeling better” Dorian replied as he finished the makeshift ponytail. Reaching over to the bedside table, Dorian grabbed a vial and uncorked it

“According to one of the servants this should help or numb the pain at least” Dorian explained as he began pouring some type of liquid into his hand. Before Joel had a chance to argue Dorian began to gently rub the oil onto Joel’s elbow causing the elf to wince.

“Apologies amatus, I shall be quick” Dorian mumbled trying to be as gentle as he could, not wanting to cause him any more pain 

“I thought you said your healing skills weren’t the best? Who are you and what have you done to Dorian?” Joel exclaimed slightly relaxing into the pillows feeling the effects of the oil almost immediately

“Enough out of you, stay still, be quiet and let me take care of you, you stubborn, stubborn man” Dorian smirked rolling his eyes as the last of the oil soaking into Joel’s scarred skin.

“There, that should suffice for the moment don’t you think?” Dorian smiled taking in his handy work; the only reply Dorian got was a light hum. Looking down he noticed Joel’s eyes were half-lidded, he looked half asleep already.

“Let me undress and I shall join you” Dorian said, mostly to himself as he began to strip down to his small clothes. Before getting into the bed he also stripped Joel of his formal clothes also leaving him in his small clothes.

“Mm’ sorry” Dorian heard Joel mumble as he slid in next to the elf who was still quite warm.

“Don’t you dare apologise Lavellan” Dorian said firmly as he slid his arms around Joel’s waist.

“But-

“Enough! None of this is your fault, I don’t want to hear another negative word come out of your mouth. You are in pain and I wish to take care of you, now please just let me look after you” Dorian stated.

Dorian felt Joel sigh against his chest before the elf relaxed completely into the sheets. 

“Thank you, Dorian…” Joel mumbled sleepily causing Dorian to smile gently 

“It’s my pleasure amatus”


End file.
